Running on Empty
by 39addict101
Summary: Jonah Wizard knows he is awesome. But the thing is, he doesn't feel awesome. He just feels empty, until he remembers a certain someone. Dedicated to I'mNotAGoodWriter for all the help she gave me.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Jonah Wizard knew he was the hottest celebrity to grace this era. After all, who didn't? His fans buzzed around him like bees to honey, and swarmed him like flies to dead meat. Not that he was dead meat. Scratch that. Right now, he felt like dead meat. He was dead tired from his last concert, and the limo was surrounded by screaming fangirls. There was no way he could make it without being torn apart.

Flies swarmed around him, and bees buzzed. It was quite annoying actully, considering that he was trying to hide from his fans, and the paparazzi. _Never hide in a rosebush._ He thought to himself. He shook his head glumly. Sometimes, it _was_ annoying to be the hottest thing on the planet.

His cell phone rang. It was one of a kind, and people everywhere recognized it. The _New York Times_ reporter whipped his head around. "Jonah!" He cried in a nasally voice. "Is it true that you've been dating Taylor Swift?" Jonah groaned. He hated it when people saw him with someone and instantly assumed he was with them. Yo, it wasn't his fault Taylor Swift had approached him to do a duet, which he'd instantly declined.

"Jonah!" Some over enthusiastic fan girl screamed. She jumped at him, tearing his one of a kind hoodie. Jonah shoved her away, and the girl fell to her knees, muttering, "I touched Jonah Wizard. I touched Jonah Wizard. I touched Jonah Wizard."

Instantly fans and paparazzi alike swarmed him, swallowing him up, pencils poised, ready to take notes. "No!" He said, struggling to get his gangsta personality back. "No, y'all got it wrong." He winked at the fangirls and they all sighed in unison. "I got my eyes on some other pretty girl," he paused, looking at all the fan girls. He shrugged." She might even be here."

Fan girls all over the crowd gasped, and started jumping up and down shouting, "Oh, My GOSH! Is it me?"

Just then his phone rang again. He answered it, knowing that it would be on most of the news stations by tommorow evening. He could see it now: Jonah Wizard, Teen Sensation, Answers His Girlfriend's Call During Press Conference. Who's the Lucky Girl?

"Yes. Da Wiz here." Jonah answered. His fans sighed in approval.

"Jonah, where are you?" A girl's voice asked. "It sounds like you're being surrounded by your fans. Are you?"

"Yes, and who is this?" Jonah asked, dropping his gansta' talk.

"Um, Amy Cahill. Didn't you look at your caller ID?"

"Amy?" Jonah asked. "What do you want?" His fans eyes opened wide. They had their next objective: Find this Amy, and slaughter her.

"I was calling to invite you to a reunion. Next week, at my house. Maybe like 10:30 or so? Everyone else from the Gauntlet will be there." Instantly, Jonah thought of _her_. He blushed a deep red. People whipped their cellphones out and took pictures. Flashes reverberated everywhere. Jonah groaned.

"Sure I'll be there. Bye hon." All he heard before he ended the call was Amy's stutter,

"Wh-wh-what are you doing?"

He laughed. If there was one thing the Wiz couldn't resist, it was torturing Amy Cahill. "Yo, dudes, gotta jet, girlfriend's calling." He winked at all the fangirls and they instantly forgave him.

Jonah arrived at the Cahill's mansion at the same time as the Kabras. For whatever reason, this bugged him. He wanted to make his own entrance, by himself, not with two british hotties by him. He rolled his eyes.

"Harry, just bring the bags in. Gotta bounce." He smoothly stepped out of the car and paraded up to the front porch. He rang the bell, the Kabras right behind him. Nellie threw open the door.

"Hey!" She yelled wrapping Jonah in a hug. He felt warmth flood him, and he didn't know why. "You're late." She said dropping the hug. "Now come in and eat. We're having pasta. Your choice of sauce."

Ian smirked behind him, after Nellie left. "So, what was up with that hug?" He asked in his smooth British accent, arching his eyebrows.

Jonah shrugged. "Absolutely no idea."

After they had eaten, and cleaned up, (Nellie's orders) they went into the living room. Dan spoke first, with an evil glint in his eye. "So, who wants to play Truth or Dare?"

Nellie stood up. "I'll leave you teenagers to your game. I'm way too old for this."

Jonah wistfully watched Nellie leave, wondering why it hurt. Ian spoke up, smirking. "So, Jonah, Truth or Dare?"

Jonah gulped. Either way, whether it was for him or someone else, the results wouldn't be pretty.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own the 39 clues. (I really, really wish I did.)**

 **Thanks to everyone who reviewed. (bathed in sarcasm people review!)**

 **Thank you I'mNotAGoodWriter for all the help she's given me.**

Chapter 2

Jonah gulped. Either way, the results wouldn't be pretty. Did he want to do something humiliating? Where _she_ might be able to see? Or did he want to spill secrets? Secrets that shouldn't be shared?

He decided to go with dare. He didn't want it posted all over social media that Jonah Wizard still slept with his teddy bear, Mr. Snuggles. Talk about humiliating. He was, after all, Jonah Wizard. He was macho. He didn't do that kind of stuff.

"Dare." He said, crossing his fingers.

Ian smirked. "Ok, I dare you to tell us what that hug with Nellie was about."

"Hey!" Jonah protested. "That ain't no dare!"

"It's called a loophole, Jonah." Sinead spoke up from her perch atop the stack of pillows adorning the room. "And, please, for the sake of my genius ears, please use proper grammer and language skills so I can understand you.

"Thank you very much, Sinead Starbutt, for telling me what I already knew!" Jonah sighed. These people could be very annoying. Sometimes it was hard to believe he was related to them. As an afterthought, he added, "And I do have amazing language skills. You don't and you're just jealous." Jonah smirked.

"Oooh," Hamilton said. "Sinead, want some ice for that burn?" He grinned.

Sinead glared at Hamilton, who looked down. "Jonah, why don't you answer the question. Are you too scared?" She asked in a mocking voice.

"As Hamilton would say," Ian sneered. "Would you like some water for that combustion?"

Jonah looked at Ian in astonishment. "It's burn Ian. It's burn."

Ian looked confused. There was an expression of complete bewilderment on his handsome face. "Precisely what I said." He said, his eyebrows knit together in confusion.

Dan sighed."Quit stalling, Jonah." He said, rubbing his hands together. He looked like some evil person plotting murder.

"What? The Wiz, stalling. Never. I don't know what the hug was about." Jonah answered. "Dan, truth or dare?"

"Ummm, Jonah?" Amy squeaked, blushing. "You didn't answer the question."

"Yeah!" Sinead echoed. "Let's take away his turn because he didn't answer the question."

"Wha-" Jonah said, "Yes I did."

"All in favor, say _I_." Ian said, smirking at Jonah.

"I..." said Ted

"I." Said Ned.

"I!"

"I."

After several choruses of _I_ 's, it was agreed that Jonah had forfeited his turn.

"I'll go." Sinead said. She turned to Ted. "Ted, why don't you tell us about that video I took the other day, you know, of you kissing your pillow and muttering a certain someone's name? Oh yeah, it was Reagan."

Ted paled. "Uh," he began." I don't know why I was doing that. Must have been a weird dream."

"Right." Sinead drawled.

 _Man, I wonder what Nellie's doing._ Jonah thought to himself. He stood up casually and walked out, hoping no one would notice him. It worked.

He walked straight to the kitchen, knowing that was most likely where Nellie was. As Jonah walked, he found himself wondering how her eyelashes would look if they were wet.

"What am I doing?" He said to himself.

Reaching the kitchen, he noticed Nellie stirring something in a large frying pan. It smelled heavenly.

"Yo, wassup." He said, hoping he didn't sound as stupid as he felt.

"Oh, hey Jonah." Nellie said. "Shouldn't you be playing Truth or Dare with the rest of them?"

"Yeah, I should. But I was tired of listening to the same things. It gets old fast."

Nellie muttered something that Jonah couldn't quite catch.

"What was that?" He asked.

"I said, 'The way to a man's heart is through his stomach.' " Nellie said through gritted teeth, blushing. She obviously didn't like it that Jonah had asked.

 _Crap._ Jonah thought. _I ain't never going get myself a girl if I don't stop being so naïve._

He sighed. "Oh, um, well,nevermind. I'm going to go see if Ted is done explaining his dream. See ya."

He walked away, hoping that the heat spreading throughout his body didn't show on his face.

"Jonah?" Nellie asked. "Are you ok?"

Now he could feel the heat rushing to his face. "Yeah, hey, you should come play Truth or Dare with us. Keep us on track, you know what I'm saying?" Dang it. Why'd he have to sound like he was begging? He was a hopeless cause.

He quickly turned and walked away.

 **So, what did you people think? You know what to do. Hit the button that says review. I repeat. Hit the button that says R-E-V-I-E-W.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! I really appreciate that. Enjoy!**

Nellie Gomez groaned. Why in the world was she falling for that jerky, annoying hot git? Wait, hot? She sighed. Why in the world had she thought that? She just wasn't going to be able to do it, not let this hot, she shook her head. She'd done it again. She wasn't going to be able to keep this hot celebrity from being in her life.

Groaning, she picked her food up off the stove and placed it on a nearby hot pad. _There's my snack._ She thought. Then her thoughts turned to Jonah. He was so hot. _No, Nellie, he's not hot. He,_ "He is." She said aloud.

Smiling, she shook her head. Why did things like this always happen to her?

Looking up at the stove clock, she sighed. Nellie was so bored. Her food was done, she'd already done her red eyeshadow three times today. Her chocolate brown eyes were already fringed with too much mascara, and she had already read the latest punk rock magazine three times. "I might as well go play Truth or Dare with the kiddos." She mumbled.

She stood up, and stretched her lean body. Then she walked down the hall towards the place where she had last seen a certain celebrity go.

Nellie heard the laughter before she saw the children. When she stepped into the room, Ian Kabra was playing air guitar, and swaying his hips in time to whatever weird beat he was playing. He looked absolutely ridiculous.

"Kiddos, what are we doing?" Nellie asked, trying to maintain her calm despite the fact that Ian was making a total fool of himself.

"What does it look like?" Amy answered, stifling laughter, with tears of mirth running down her cheeks. "Playing Truth or Dare."

"Time's up." Sinead said, a huge, lopsided grin on her pretty face.

"Thank goodness." Ian said. "My turn. Hmm, let's see." Everyone could see he was plotting revenge. They all shuddered, as he looked at everyone in turn.

His gaze settled on Nellie. She too, shuddered. "I'll go with the babysitter." Ian said.

"Au pair!" Amy and Dan yelled, almost automatically.

"Hey!" Nellie protested. "I didn't do anything!"

"You laughed." Ian said. "Truth or Dare, babysitter."

"Um, definitely Truth. After your last dare, I don't want to see what would happen to me." Nellie said.

"Perfect. Who's the hottest person in this room?" Ian asked, arching his eyebrows significantly. Nellie wasn't sure, but she thought she saw him glance towards Jonah too.

 _I could lie. Yeah, I'll lie._ She decided.

"Wait, Ian." Natalie cut in. "Nellie wasn't her when we all drank truth serum. Give her some."

Nellie groaned.

"You can't lie to us." Jonah said, smiling.

Natalie poured some thick green stuff into a glass, shook it up, and handed it to Nellie.

"This wouldn't have anything else mixed into it, would it?" She asked suspiciously, sniffing the drink.

"Never." Ian said.

Nellie downed the drink. "Do I have to answer?" She asked, fighting the urge to blurt out _his_ name.

"Yes!" Everyone shouted. This was something that they'd love to hear.

"Ok, fine Jonah Wizard." Nellie said.

Jonah Wizard felt his heart stop. Had she just said what he thought she'd said? Then he realized he was blushing, and that everyone was looking at him.

"Yo, dudes, uh, gotta jet. Dad's calling." He said. Jonah stood up and tore out of the room like his pants were on fire.

Amy Cahill stared at her au pair in horror. Nellie thought that Jonah Wizard was hot? She knew Nellie was weird and all, but this? This was too far.

Natalie Kabra stared blankly at Nellie. She gulped. Maybe she shouldn't have put the love potion in her and Jonah's drinks. Ooops.

 **So, what did you think? Please tell me. It's not perfect, so if there is anything that needs to be edited, PM me to tell me, or just post it in the review. Either way, you get one happy writer! Thanks! :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ok, people. Enjoy!**

Jonah hurriedly packed his belongings. It was hard to keep his mind on what he was doing, when he was thinking of _her._ Picking up his custom made Nike shoes, he slipped them on his feet. He opened the door and peeked out, hoping no one would see him.

Too late. Ian Kabra was standing by the door, smirking. "Told you that hug meant something." Ian said.

"Yo, dude. Just cuz the girl likes me, doesn't mean I do. In fact, I hate her hot guts." Oops. Jonah cringed.

Ian smirked again. "Good thing my pen with a voice recorder was here with me." He smirked once more and ran off.

Jonah watched Ian Kabra flit down the hallway as if he had wings. Instead of wings, he had blackmail material, and blackmail material was something Ian Kabra couldn't resist.

He should leave, and fast, before Ian Kabra broadcasted it everywhere. Slipping on his black jacket, also custom made, he slid out the door and bumped into Nellie. Damm.

Nellie hadn't meant to eavesdrop. It was just her thing. She had always loved to sneak around and eavesdrop on other people's conversations. Today was no exception. She just wished she hadn't heard quite so much. Jonah catching her outside her door wasn't good either. Crud. Nothing worked out for her anymore.

Jonah looked down on her, his brown eyes full of wonder. "Uh, Jonah." Nellie began.

"I'm leaving." Jonah blurted.

"Jonah." Nellie breathed. "Don't go. Please. I need someone with sense here."

Jonah watched the girl's chest rise and fall. Man, she had a good figure. Her legs were shapely, so was her butt, and as for her chest, damm it. She could give a guy amazing dreams.

Watching her ample figure rise and fall with each breath, Jonah made up his mind. "Fine. I'll stay." He said. "If..." He let his words trail off.

"If what?" Nellie said.

"If you kiss me." Jonah said.

Nellie's gasp was interrupted by Jonah's lips pressed against hers.

Nellie had kissed other guys, of course, but none of them tasted as good as Jonah. None of them kissed as good as Jonah either.

She felt a heat run down her body, stopping in her stomach, and she groaned. Jonah took this as encouragement and deepened the kiss, while at the same time running his hands down to her hips.

They were in full make out session when Nellie heard someone whisper, "Should we stop them before they end up undressed?"

Jonah must have heard it too, because he abruptly stopped kissing her and backed up. "Uh-oh." He mouthed.

Nellie inwardly groaned. They were caught, red-handed, and knowing the Cahill's someone probably had a video of the whole thing.

Jonah was on fire. He had, obviously, kissed other girls, but none compared to Nellie. Her skin was so soft, and her mouth tasted so good. Of course someone had to come and break it up. This was precisely how his life always turned out.

Natalie Kabra had caught everything. Life was always perfect for her. She always got what she wanted, when she wanted. Maybe it was a good thing that she'd put the love potion in Jonah and Nellie's truth serum. She glanced over at the dirty blonde next to her, who was grinning and shaking his head.

"Look at them." He whispered. "They look so embarrassed!"

Jonah and Nellie were both red-faced and Nellie's orange black and pink hair seemed to stick up in all directions. Jonah had probably run his hands through it.

"Hey." Dan whispered. "I got an idea."

"What is it?" Natalie curiously asked.

Dan winked at her, and then shouted, "Get a room! And stay there!"

Nellie's face turned a bright pink. It was quickly replaced by a blood red hue. Jonah turned purple.

Nellie wheeled on them, marching over to where they stood. "What do you think you're doing? Spying on your beloved babysitter? How rude. That is like, the worst thing you could ever do to me."

"It's au pair." Dan mumbled.

Just then, Ian came running around the corner. "Guys, look at this video that someone posted on CliqueMe! It's hilarious!" Then he noticed Jonah and Nellie standing there.

Natalie gulped. Oops. "My bad." She said.

 **So, you guys know what to do. Review, review, review. I'm not updating until this story has ten reviews. (Yes, you can review twice, but I don't want to see one person reviewing ten times!)**

 **By the way, this fandom is really dead. Do you guys think you could come up with some ideas on how to spice it up a bit? It's really frustrating to go back to earlier fanfics and see how they got like 200+ reviews, because PEOPLE WERE ACTULLY ON HERE BACK THAN!**

 **Ok, ok. Sorry. Just, annoying. You know how to make me happy. That's right. Review.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Come on people! 80 views, and only 8 reviews? Come on. Review!**

 **Thanks to ANHCahill, Rival Argentica, and reading-anonoymously for reviewing. (If I spelled your name wrong, I am so sorry.)**

Jonah stared at the back window at the mansion behind him. He was in a car, heading back to L.A. for a stupid concert. "Great. I gotta deal with fangirls." He muttered to himself. Then he brightened, "I should write a new song, for Nellie." Eagerly, Jonah set to work.

A half an hour later, Jonah had the words written out. _Now to come up with a tune._ Jonah looked at the words he had written.

 _Baby, if only you would know  
_ _If only you could see,_ _If only you could understand..._

 _I love you. I love you._ _I know you think I'm playing with you..._

 _Baby, if you could see inside of my heart_ _If you could understand where my feelings start  
Then maybe you would love my bleeding heart. _

_Oh, maybe you could love my bleeding heart._  
 _I love you. I love you._  
 _I know you think I'm playing with you..._

 _Baby, if you really loved me,  
If you really cared for me, __Then you'd be able to see inside my bleeding heart..._

 _Oh, maybe you could love my bleeding heart,  
I love you, I love you. __I know you think I'm playing with you..._

 _But I love you anyway..._

Jonah looked at his lyrics. It made him sound like he was somebody's star-struck lover. Snap. That wasn't his intention. Maybe his song revealed something about him, that he didn't know.

0oo0

 **(Author's note, Sorry Rival Argentica, I stole your idea for linebreaks. Please forgive me :D)**

Nellie Gomez watched the limo driving away with Jonah Wizard. Nellie had never had trouble saying "Good-bye" to people after reunions. It had mostly turned out as, "Good Riddance."

Nellie looked down at Amy, who was staring off into the distance. "Kabra boy stole your heart?" She asked.

Amy blushed. "Well, kinda. He asked me out, but I refused. I don't like him. I just don't want to hurt Ian. He is a nice guy, even if he is, weirdly British?" Her last words came out sounding like a question.

Dan suddenly popped up from where he was sitting. "Oooh! Amy, you still like Ian, you just like a certain ROSE IN BLOOM much better."

Once again, Amy blushed a nice shade of tomato red. "I-I-I...What would make you think that?"

Dan smirked. "This?" He pulled out his smartphone and accessed a video. He pressed play.

The video showed Amy and Jake in a corner, talking.

Amy: Jake, I don't know.

Jake *flustered* You don't like me? But I thought you did!

Amy: I do its just...

Jake: Just what? Who do you like more than me? Tell me and I'll go kill him

Amy: *laughs* Only you Jake, only you.

*Video ends with Jake kissing Amy*

Amy stared at the screen. "Dan I hate you." She said.

Nellie stared at the screen too. "Little Amy. Call Jake Rosenbloom right now and tell him you love him. Those are my orders. I expect you to obey. If you don't, you won't be going to the library this Friday."

"I hate you too Nellie. Everyone's one Jake's side." Amy stomped off to the phone.

"You think?" Nellie muttered.

It wasn't everyday that someone posted a video of you making out with Jonah Wizard. That had to of been the worst moment of the entire reunion. Nellie and Jonah had politely avoided each other after that.

Dan and Natalie had ruined the moment completely.

0oo0

Jonah Wizard stared out at a crowd full of obnoxious fan girls. Each girl snapped a picture at least twenty million times, so the room looked like there were sparks of electricity flying everywhere.

"Yo, wassup?" Jonah screamed out at the audience, then he launched into his new favorite song, "How the Feuding Hurts."

His fans screamed in approval at the end and Jonah worked the crowd, in a few minutes, everyone was standing up, screaming and dancing along to the hip-hop star's commands.

These were the moments that Jonah Wizard lived for: the screaming fans, the approval of the audience, the adrenaline kick in at the climax of the concert. He loved it all.

0oo0

After the concert, Jonah took a shower and washed away all the sweat and anxiety from the day. He'd signed over 2,000 papers for people who wanted a memory of this night.

Strangely, Jonah felt as empty as before he'd started the concert. It had meant nothing to him. His life was still meaningless.

 **Guys, I am so sorry for the shorter chapters, but finals is coming up and I need to study. Also this pairing is really hard, because there actually isn't that much in the books about these two. I can't any ideas from past fanfiction, cuz there is only one story out there dedicated to Jellie. It's called a Jonellie Story. Check it out sometime.**

 **Please forgive me for the short chapter. Now go and join my contest. :D**

 **You know what to do to make my happy. Push that little yellow button down there with the word review. Write something, anything. Tell me what you think.**

 **By the way, don't make fun of my song. I am obviously not a songwriter! No flames please. :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks to ANHCahill for helping me come up with some ideas. And to those of you who don't know, I have a contest up. I want every single one of you reading this to enter. You can do. I have faith in you!**

 **Ok, anyway, ENJOY THE STORY!**

Jonah Wizard was tired. He was bored of going to concert, after concert, after concert, all with screaming fan girls screaming _Jo-nah! Jo-nah Jo-nah!_ He heard their calls in his sleep, and it irritated him to no end.

Just then, his phone rang. Once again, he was hiding from the paparazzi, but this time as a young teenage girl. It was quite awkward. He didn't know how girls could wear bras all day long.

Jonah pretended to be looking around, as if looking for the source of the ring. Then he realized everyone was staring at him. Uh-oh.

"JONAH!" Some girl screamed. She looked like she was ten years old. "Marry me!" Someone else called. "Kiss me! Jonah please!"

He groaned. Jonah turned and ran into the building, trying not to scream. What was it with everyone always knowing who he was? He'd even tried being a Snoopy mascot, but even then, they had found him. Someone was feeding info to the paparazzi.

Inside the posh office building, Jonah ran into the bathroom and changed back into his Wiz gear. He put on skinny jeans, Nike running shoes (in case he needed to make a quick getaway) and his black leather jacket.

Jonah walked briskly back outside, and the instant he stepped outside, he could hear his fan's sigh of approval.

He held out his arms and announced, "Da Wiz is here!" His fans sighed in unison.

Some overly eager news reporter shoved her way through the throng around him and asked, "Jonah, who was this girl you were talking about in Massachusetts?"

Jonah blushed. How had that gotten out? Obviously, someone had videoed him and posted it on YouTube. Great. "Whoa! How'd you know that?" Jonah asked. "I feel stalked!"

One teenage girl stepped up to Jonah and batted her eyelashes. "Jonah, stalking is not a word I use." Jonah inwardly groaned. "I prefer intense study of individual." **( A/N: Thanks to craycray3 for that hilarious saying. If you haven't read her profile, go do it. You'll be laughing for a while!)**

Jonah smiled. "Good one." People around him broke out laughing, and Jonah hurriedly joined in. The girl blinked, surprised that she had made Jonah Wizard of all people laugh.

She whipped out her cell phone. "Can I take a picture with you?" She asked, batting her long, heavily mascara lined eyelashes.

"No." Jonah said. "The Wiz don't do that."

Her face fell. Jonah pulled out a pen, took her hand, and scrawled his name on her palm. The girl's mouth dropped open. "Th-th-th-th-thanks!" The girl stuttered. Then she ran out of the crowd. "I won't ever wash my right hand. I won't ever wash my right hand. I won't ever wash my right hand!"

Jonah watched the girl retreat, and he couldn't help but think of Nellie. For whatever reason, she was always in his thoughts.

0oo0

Nellie Gomez stared blankly at the TV screen. The romance movie she was watching was so repetitive of others. Same story. Girl meets guy. They fall in love. They get married. They have a problem. They solve. They find out the girl is pregnant. Yay. End of story.

"Woo-hoo!" Dan yelled, running around and around in circles. "Yes!" He was fighting an imaginary ninja lord. Of course, he was winning.

"Danny boy. Please." Nellie groaned. She had an awful headache. It felt as if someone had split her head open with a pick axe.

She tried not to scream as the house phone rang. Nellie didn't even know why they had a house phone. All of them had smartphones! She picked it up and answered. "Hello." She said dully.

"Hello. Ian Kabra speaking. May I ask to whom I am speaking?"

Nellie groaned. Leave it to the Kabras to call their house phone just to practice telephone mannerisms. "Nellie. The babysitter."

"Au pair!" Dan yelled, breaking out of trance.

"Ah, yes, how's Jonah doing these days?"

Nellie wanted to scream. So she did.

"Excuse my interruption, babysitter," Ian said, "But could you tell me where dear Amy love is?"

Nellie shouted into the speaker, "Amy! Ian wants you!" She could just imagine Ian Kabra's thoughts right now. "What type of people are these Americans? They don't even know how to speak on a telephone!"

"Coming." Amy plodded in and took the phone from Ian. "Hello." She mumbled. "Yes... Yes... Yeah, she is." Amy looked over at Nellie.

Nellie was getting very suspicious.

Amy continued. "Yes, she is... Nosy, I know... Well, I can try... All right Bye... DON'T CALL ME LOVE!" She hung up. "See you later people. Hey, Dan, wanna go get an ice cream cone? Atticus will be there!" She bribed.

Nellie arched her eyebrows. Talk about weird. First Kabra calls, and then Amy's acting like nothing happened. Weird.

Oo0oO

When Amy and Dan came back from the ice cream parlor, both of them had a weird smile on their face. "Nellie! Guess what!" Dan shrieked.

"What." Nellie said, uninterested. Dan was probably just going to tell her about the amazing ice cream cone he'd eaten. He'd be on a sugar high for the next ten minutes and she mentally prepared herself for whatever jibberish was going to come out of Dan's mouth.

"Since you're such an awesome au pair, Amy and I decided to take you on a quick trip to New York."

Nellie was automatically suspicious. "New York?" She asked. "Why?"

"Does there have to be a reason to take our amazing au pair on a trip?" Amy asked.

"Um, no. I still just don't get why you're doing this. What do you have up your sleeve?"

"Don't look a gift horse in the mouth." Dan blurted.

Amy sighed. "Nellie, I don't get why you're au paring us."

Nellie ignored Dan. "Good point Amy. How long are we staying?"

 **Well, y'all know what to do to make me happy! Review, Review, Review (oh yeah, and join my contest!)**

 **;) ;) :P :D**

 **until next time**

 **39addict101**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks to all who review. Rival Argentica, I try to write longer chapters...but...life gets in the way...**

 **Thanks to StarCrossedLovers1001 for reviewing too. Also, thanks to all of you for reviewing.**

 **I would like to say one thing. There have been 116 views, and only 16 REviews? Hmmm, still trying to figure that out...help me with that ok?**

Jonah's cell phone rang. _DAMM IT!_ He silently cursed. Why did his cell phone always ring when he was trying to hide.

"JONAH!" Some obnoxious fan girl screeched. She ran towards him, her arms outstretched. That was one thing Jonah didn't get. Why did fans always act like he loved them? Sure, he loved the money he got from them, but he didn't love THEM.

He sighed, and stepped out of the way of the oncoming Lover Locomotive. She fell to her knees on the sidewalk, blinking as if she couldn't comprehend that Jonah Wizard had shoved her aside.

His cell rang it. He'd better answer it before the paparazzi heard it. He picked up. "Hello?"

"Jonah, dear cousin, how good to hear from you. I only had TO CALL THREE TIMES IN A ROW!" Ian Kabra yelled.

"Sorry." Jonah mumbled. He didn't know why he even felt guilty. Probably because Ian and Jonah had gotton to be pretty good frenemies over the past couple of years.

"Anyway, I'd like five front row seats to your concert in New York. No, make that six."

Jonah was taken back. "You're coming to my concert? I thought you hated my music."

"I do." Ian said, sniffing. "It's just...just...I, um, uh oh, yes I lost a bet."

Jonah snorted. Ooops. Now fans were looking at him weird. "Well, you should lose a bet more often."

"Yes, yes of course." Ian grumbled. "Now, do I get those seats or not?"

"Of course!" Jonah said. "Any time a cuz of mine asks for front row seats I'll give it to him."

"Right. Thanks to you. Goodbye." Ian hung up.

Jonah resisted the urge to punch his fist in the air. He was so happy, he didn't even bother to think why Ian Kabra would need six front row seats when there was only one of him.

oO0Oo

Nellie dragged her luggage through the crowded airport. For once, they walked. They didn't have to rush, they didn't have to use fake identities. They simply took their time cruising through the crowded building.

They had arrived in New York two hours ago, but Dan wanted to get a something, so Amy and Nellie had been following him around as he bounced from store to store.

"So, what exactly are we doing here?" Nellie asked Amy.

"It's a surprise." Amy grinned. "Don't worry, I promise you'll like it."

"Ok..." Nellie said hesitantly. Usually, when Cahills said surprise, it meant bombs exploding, someone dying, or someone doublecrossing you.

"GUYS!" Dan shrieked. "I found JUST WHAT I WANTED!" He held up a Jonah Wizard T-shirt.

oO0Oo

Amy had to glare at Dan for two minutes until he got it. She shook her head behind Nellie's back. The kid just wasn't getting low-key.

"Dweeb." She muttered.

oO0Oo

Nellie groaned. Was Dan trying to tease her? She didn't doubt it. She'd teased him plenty about Maria Delcorsha. He'd loved her last year. This year, oh yeah, Natalie Kabra. She'd teased him about that too.

"Alright Dan." She said. ''I get you're trying to tease me, but you can't tease your babysitter. It just doesn't work."

"Ok. Sorry." Dan blushed.

"Now, will you hurry up? We don't have all day!" Amy said, impatiently.

"Yeah, you know what? I'll get something on the way back." Dan said, shifting his weight from foot to foot.

Nellie tried not to wonder why Dan was looking nervous. Knowing him, there was probably some cute girl around here that he liked.

She glanced around. There was no one around them. She did a double take and looked back at Dan. He was acting normal. Maybe she'd just imagined it.

oO0Oo

Two hours later, when they finally arrived at their hotel, Ian Kabra was leaning on their door. "Hello love." He said.

Nellie watched Amy's face turn red, and she yelled, "Don't call me love!"

"Right, love." Ian said. "Anything for you, love." He pronounced love carefully.

"Hey, watch it Cobra." A voice behind Nellie said. She wheeled around, and saw Jake standing behind her.

"Jake!" Amy cried, running over to give him a hug.

Nellie laughed as she watched Ian's eyes get large with jealousy.

"L-love?" He asked.

"Oh, Ian, I'd like you to meet my boyfriend, Jake Rosenbloom." Amy said.

Nellie laughed as she saw Ian gape at Amy like she'd just announced she was going to chop off both of her hands. "Poor Ian." She said.

"I don't need your sympathy! Babysitter." Ian sneered.

"Sheesh, guys. It's ok." Amy said. "Jake and I are not dating. I was kidding. I wanted to see your reaction."

Ian looked quite humiliated. Nellie tried not to laugh. Sometimes, Cahill drama was too much.

"Guys!" Atticus squeaked. "Uh, I'm here too."

"Hey!" Dan said. "Didn't notice you buddy, I was to busy watching both of Amy's LOVERS try to flirt with her. "

"Jake: 1 Ian: 0" Atticus announced. "Who will win the battle for Amy's heart? The stunning rose in bloom? Or the snake?"

Amy blushed. "Stop it guys. Seriously."

oO0Oo

An hour later, Ian,, Amy, Jake, Atticus, Dan and Nellie had somehow squeezed into a cab, and were headed somewhere. "Guys!" Nellie complained. "Can't you at least tell me where you're taking me?"

"Nope." Dan said, texting Atticus, despite the fact that they were sitting next to each other.

"Please?" Nellie pleaded. "Amy? Ian? Jake?"

None of them even looked up. _This is my life._ Nellie thought. _I'm babysitting a bunch of teens who ignore me. Marvelous._

The cab pulled up in front of a large building, where screaming girls had congregated. Somehow, Nellie thought she had a feeling of just where these kiddos where taking her.

 **Did ya like it? Tell me what you think! REVIEW! I'll quote from Vesper one,**

 **THANKS IN ADVANCE!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok guys, here goes Chapter 8! Enjoy...and don't forget to review! :D**

Jonah wished he'd never signed that stupid contract. Now, he was stuck here with a ton of stupid fangirls milled around for his attention. One of them had just flung himself at him, holding a sign that said, "Kiss me Jonah! You'd make my Day!" Like he'd want to kiss her. She was probably only about fourteen years old, acting like she was two. Why would he want to kiss her? Ah, well, it was part of his life as a celebrity. He'd have to deal with it.

To top it all, it was hot. He was sweating and he didn't want anyone to pick it up. That wouldn't be good for his image.

His eyes scanned the crowd and landed on someone who looked a lot like Ian. _So he actually came. Hmm..._ Jonah had expected Ian to chicken out. He had never thought Ian would actually come.

His eyes once more scanned the crowd, looking for Ian's friends, who were most likely teasing him. But his eyes landed on a short, slim, HOT girl. She had a snake nose ring, which looked a lot like Nellie's. Her hair was black, blonde, and pink. _What the hell? She looks a lot like Nellie. Almost identical to her._ Then he shrugged it off. _Dude, if you're seeing her everywhere, something is most definitely wrong with you._

Jonah said a few more things to the obnoxious crowd, and then turned and went inside to prepare for his final concert. _Thankfully._ He thought. _After this, Da Wiz is going on a long vacation where no one can find him._

oO0Oo

Nellie felt her heart stop when she looked at Jonah Wizard. How had she never realized how hot he was until now? He was decked out in his normal "Wiz" gear: chains, grey skinny jeans, black jacket. He looked stunning. That was probably why all the fangirls were falling all over him.

She glanced down at her ripped skin-tight skinny jeans, with her "Don't Sass Me" neon top, and wished she'd worn something different.

"Over here!" Dan whispered. "You'll be able to see better!" Dan grinned meaningfully at her. Nellie glared right back at him as Dan drug her through the crowd.

Just then, Jonah turned and went inside. He glanced around the crowd once more, as if he was, looking for someone? Which one of his fans did he like?

Nellie felt a strong urge to follow his gaze and kill her. When she followed his eyes, his gaze scanned the crowd where she had just been. Then his eyes landed on her. When their eyes met, she felt her breath stop.

oO0Oo

 _What the heck is Nellie doing here?_ Jonah thought wildly, trying to make sense of it. Whenever he'd had a concert before, he'd tried to work the crowd, to please them. Now he knew he'd feel like he had to please Nellie.

Then he thought of Ian. _That jerk probably set this whole thing up, just to see what I'll do. I'll show him. I'll show them all_. Jonah set his jaw determinedly and marched out onto the stage.

The fans went wild, cheering, yelling "Jo-nah!" over and over again. Then his eyes landed on Nellie, Ian, Jake, Amy, and Dan and Atticus who were sitting in the front row. _That's why Ian asked for six seats. I'm such a fool. I thought they were for his friends. The jerk._

The crowd was still yelling, waiting for him to begin. "Yo! Wassup!" He yelled into the mic and the crowd screamed.

Jonah grinned. Then he turned towards Nellie. "Nellie Gomez, come on up!"

oO0Oo

Nellie stared at Jonah in astonishment. "He's kidding right."

Ian shook his head. "Nope."

"Go on Nellie." Dan urged. "Or are you too scared." Dan winked at her.

Nellie glared at Dan, and then turned her fierce gaze to Jonah. She could feel the jealousy in the crowd as she walked up to the stage.

"Jonah." She hissed. "I hope you have a good reason, cuz I'm not gonna be able to get out of here alive!"

Jonah completely ignored her. Instead, he put his arm on her shoulder. "This is my good friend Nellie. Everyone say, 'Hi Nellie.' "

"Hi Nellie." The crowd growled.

Nellie turned beet red and glanced towards Dan, who was howling with laughter, rolling on the floor. No not laughter. Dan was crying.

Ian looked like he was about to sob tears of mirth too. Amy and Jake were also having a hard time. Atticus was right there with Dan too.

"So Nels, would you like to tell the crowd something?" Jonah asked.

Nellie looked out at the crowd. She knew they thought that she was going to announce she was dating "The Wiz." Instead she simply said, "I don't know why all of you are fans, but I do know one thing. This dude," she said, gesturing with her thumb towards Jonah, "Is crazy."

Nellie heard the sigh of relief echo throughout the crowd. Someone pulled out there phone and snapped a picture. Soon everyone had their phones out.

Jonah flung his arm around Nellie and whispered into her ear, "Great job. The Wiz himself couldn't have done better."

Nellie glanced over to where her peeps were sitting. Dan was taking a photo, and so was Amy. Jake was saying something to Ian, who was glaring at him. _Uh-oh. Some Amy Cahill drama._ Nellie smiled. Those boys both loved Amy, and Amy didn't know who to choose. Nellie could help her with that.

She had assumed Ian had something to do with this whole take-Nellie-to-see-Jonah thing. Right after Ian had called Amy, her and Dan had run out, and then came back with this crazy idea of "Hey! Let's go to New York!"

Nellie should have seen it coming. Right now, she was voting for Jake. This hadn't been his idea.

 **Ok people. Who should Amy end up with? Ian? Or Jake? Vote! Also, tell me what you think and feel free to point out any errors...we all make them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok guys. Sorry for the shorter chapter. This one was kind of hard to write, so forgive me. Thanks to everyone who reviewed!**

Nellie listened attentively as Jonah sang all of his songs. She watched in amazement as he worked the crowd. Somehow a simple gesture made them scream and throw their hands up in the air, cheering.

She shook her head. Jonah wasn't that hot. In fact, sometimes, he was annoying. Like about an hour ago, calling her up in front of everyone. She wasn't stupid, she'd seen the hateful looks the crowd had sent her way.

Just then Jonah turned to Nellie. "Yo, Nels, will ya please come on up again?" _Great. I guess that confirms it. He hates me and wants me to get mauled by this crowd._

Ian smirked. "Go on...Nels."

Nellie cringed, stuck her tongue out at Ian and slowly walked past the guards guarding the stage. They let her pass and she pulled herself up.

"Nellie," When Jonah spoke his voice was soft. "This something I wrote for You. I call it A _Bleeding Heart._ Tell me what you think, ok?"

Nellie's mouth dropped open. "What are you trying to do? Get me killed?" She hissed.

Jonah shook his head. He leaned over and whispered to her, "I wrote this for you and I just wanted you to be up here when I sang it. Not get killed. I'll make sure they don't touch you!"

Nellie stared up at Jonah, willing him to be kidding, to laugh, and say, "Just Kidding!" He didn't.

Instead, he opened his mouth and began to sing.

It was a beautiful song. He'd composed the beat so that it matched the flow of words. When he had finished the last line: _But I love you anyway..._ Nellie was crying. "Jonah." She sobbed, "Did...did...you...actually mean that?" She breathed.

"Yes." Jonah said. "Nellie, I've been meaning to ask you this for a while." He cleared his throat. Nellie could hear the fans anxiety.

"Nellie, will you go out with me?" Jonah asked. His brown eyes were large, and looking at her with an emotion that Nellie couldn't read.

Nellie didn't hesitate. "Yes!" She cried, and hugged Jonah in front of the whole crowd. Jonah hugged her back, and kissed her cheek softly.

oO0Oo

"Fangirls101 meeting will come to order."

"Guys, shouldn't we just give this up? Now that he has the Nellie girl, we're dumped."

"He didn't ever like you Lynn. I don't know what you're taking about."

"I touched his sweater!" Lynn shouted.

"Guys, guys, seriously, calm yourselves. It won't be long till he dumps this girl. Celebrities never keep their girlfriends for longer than a month. We'll have a chance."

Lynn smiled. "Ok, I feel ya. Let's go kick some Nellie's butt...after he's done with her!"

oO0Oo

Later that evening, after Jonah had told each and every one of his fans, that yes, he was dating Nellie Gomez, and if they killed her, he would disown all of them, the Cahills had gone out for ice cream.

Nellie and Jonah were sharing a sundae. "Nellie," Amy asked. "Why did you have to wait until Jonah sang that song to you to know that you liked him?"

Nellie stared at her, shocked. "Is that what you thought?"

"Yes." Dan said. "I'd tease you, and you wouldn't even blush! If I tease Amy, she looks like a tomato that put on too much blush!"

"Hey!" Ian said. "Amy looks stunning when she has a slight blush on her cheeks."

"I second that." Jake said, smiling at Amy.

"Yeah," Dan said, "I said 'tomato who put on too much blush' "

"What's blush?" Atticus asked innocently.

Nellie shook her head and turned to Jonah. "See, they start off on one thing, and now they're off on another. It's quite funny."

Jonah smiled. "Amy, if Ian and Jake sang songs to you, who would you chose?"

Amy blushed.

"See!" Dan screamed! "See she looks like a tomato!"

"I don't think you look like a tomato." Jake said adoringly. "You're beautiful."

Amy glared at Dan. "Thanks Jake. Jonah, seriously? I mean come on, seriously?"

Jake turned to Jonah, "Will you help me with a song?"

"Me too?" Ian pleaded.

"Hmmm..." Jonah pretended to be deep in thought. "Sure Jake. Ian, nah."

"What!" Ian protested. "That's called favoritism!"

"Dude," Dan said, trying not to laugh. "He's kidding."

"Oh," Ian said, blushing.

Nellie and Jonah looked at each other and laughed. Kids.

 **Believe it or not, this story is not complete. I'll say it again, sorry for the short chapter. I might, if I have time, post another one today, but probably tomorrow. Please review and tell me who Amy should end up with. (No, that is not what the remaining chapters are about!)**

 **Thanks to StarcrossedLovers1001 and redarrowissupercool for reviewing.**

 **Oh my gosh! Did I forgot to say how old they were? Ooops. My bad. Ok, for the record.**

 **Amy, Ian-17**

 **Jonah, Jake-19**

 **Nellie-24**

 **Dan, Natalie-14**

 **Atticus-12**

 **Ok, so I know that Nellie is a little older than Jonah, but she doesn't strike me as someone who would care how old a guy is...do you feel me there?**

 **If no, give me a quick PM and I'll tell you why I think that.**

 **Ok, until next time,**

 **39addict101**


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! For those of you who don't know, my contest is going until the 15th, and maybe until the 17th...The 17th is most likely when I'll decide the winners, but if you turn you'rs in on the 16th, or even the 17th, I'll forgive you. Please enter! I only have two contestants so far. (Please tell me contestants isn't the wrong word!) I would feel weird to pick a winner from only two entries, you know what I'm saying? Yeah, that would just be weird, like "Oh, your's is good, just I picked the ONLY OTHER OPTION!"**

 **PLEASE ENTER TO RELIEVE MY DILEMIA!**

 **Ok, sorry for the long author's note! Here goes nothing!**

 **Here's a heads up people: This is three months later, so keep that in mind. Alrighty then. Enjoy!**

Nellie pulled out her phone and checked the time. _Where is he? I've been waiting for like 2 hours! If he doesn't come out in five minutes, I'm going in there._

Nellie had been waiting for Jonah to change after a concert. Normally, this took about an hour to an hour and a half, not freaking hours. She pulled out her phone and sent him her 5th text in a row.

 _Where the heck are you?_ She said.

Jonah didn't answer. She waited five minutes, and then stormed into his dressing room. "Jonah, I don't know what's taking so long but..." Then she stopped.

oO0Oo

"I'm sorry, yo, but I've already got me a girl." Jonah told his enraged ex for the fifth time.

"Jonah!" She pouting, sticking out her lower lip. The blonde was wearing loads of makeup and a tight low cut black T-shirt with incredibly short shorts.

"I told you. You're the one who wanted to break up in the first place." Jonah glared at her. Just then the blonde, whose name was Janessa, flung herself at Jonah, silencing his next comment, with her lips.

oO0Oo

Nellie stared in horror at the scene playing out before her. It was obvious that Jonah was trying to fight the girl off, but being a guy, was having a hard time resisting her obvious sexual advances.

"What the hell are you doing?" She said.

They tore apart with the speed of a guilty child. Jonah had a guilty look in his eye. He tried to cover it by pushing away the girl, saying, "Look, Janessa, we just didn't work out. Just chill. I told you, I'm dating her!" He pointed to Nellie at with the closing remark.

Janessa smirked. "Really? It doesn't seem to me like you are. You definitely were kissing me back."

Nellie crossed her arms, her eyes lighting up with a fire like-anger. It licked and devoured until she was a raging flame. "Jonah." She hissed. "I can't believe you. We're done." She wheeled and stomped out of the room, slamming the door with a resounding bang. The sound ricocheted around the room like a ghost.

oO0Oo

Jonah's body was on fire. He had to admit that Janessa did turn him on, but he couldn't believe she had the nerve to fling herself at him like that. Now she'd ruined his chances with Nellie. He knew the girl. Once she'd made up her mind, there was no going back. Ever.

oO0Oo

Once Nellie realized what she'd said, she wanted to scream. She tore out of the place, trying to get out while avoiding paparazzi. She respected Jonah in the fact that he could deal with them.

As she come out of the building, the journalists and reporters seemed to instantly pick up on her mood. They moved in like a lion for the kill. "How are things going with Jonah?" One particularly nosy reporter asked. Nellie had had to deal with her before. She didn't feel like it today. "Fine." She snapped, and ran away.

She hadn't gotten far, however, before one of the fangirls reached her. "What's it like to be Jonah's girlfriend?" One asked.

Another said, "Did you guys break up yet?"

This rubbed salt in the wound. Nellie cringed. "Ask him." She wheeled and ran to her car.

She drove home as fast as she could, trying to avoid obnoxious fans. But once she was inside, she collapsed on the couch in tears.

"Nellie, you're too old for this." She tried to tell herself. It didn't work. The tears poured down her cheeks in torrents, with mascara running down, ugly reminders of an unpleasant scene.

Nellie had gone to great cares to get ready that day. She had actually put on a skirt for goodness sake, and now this, this, _whore_ had ruined her day. Nellie screamed her pain. Breaking up had never been easy for her, and this, this was the worst break up she'd ever experienced.

oO0Oo

Jonah stared in disgust at himself. He was looking into one of his full body mirrors. He couldn't believe he'd done that. Nellie didn't deserve any of that. It should have been Janessa who got hurt, instead of the other way around.

Janessa had been the one who had wanted to break up in the first place. She claimed, "You just aren't sexy enough anymore." It had hurt him. Now she was back, and hurting other people. Janessa deserved a taste of her own medicine.

Jonah smacked his fist into his palm. "I hate you Janessa, for what you did to me, and Nellie."

oO0Oo

"Jonah Wizard Fanclub. Jonah Wizard Fanclub. Attention! Ladies please!" The girl tried, without success to get the girls to calm down.

Voices buzzed around the room. "He broke up with Nellie. " and "I wonder what he did?" they got more absurd as the girls continued. "Maybe he'll wanna date me." One freckled brunette said.

"Ladies!" The girl said again. "Listen. We need to decide on a plan of action. Lynn, is what they're saying true?"

Lynn smirked. "Of course. Now we just have to get rid of her, and then he'll be mine."

"NOOOOO!" Girls screamed. "He's mine!"

"I discovered him!"

"No, I did!"

"I touched his sweatshirt!"

"Only his sweatshirt? I touched HIM!"

Lynn smiled. The plan was going better than she thought. Next step: Take out Gomez.

 **I don't actually know where I'm going with this so be patient. So, what did you think? I wanted to continue a little, not just end with the concert, so I decided to do this. Please tell me what you think. If you don't think I should continue this, then I'll just delete this chapter and call it finished!**

 **Review!**

 **Until Next Time,**

 **39addict101**


	11. Chapter 11

**This is a longer chapter, so I'm quite proud of myself, at the moment, it has 1,816 words, and I'm feeling pretty amazing!**

 **But seriously people, over 250 views, and only 22 REviews? That doesn't make a lot of sense...I'm still pondering that...**

 **Anyhoo, enjoy the longest chapter I've written for FF. :D**

Amy was having the worst time of her life. Jake and Ian were stalking her, and fighting over her. Talk about awkward.

"You are the lowest of the low! The filthiest of the filthy...um, the the..." Ian's word's interrupted Amy's train of thought.

"Excuse me?" Jake said. "But you're just a rich spoiled, rotten brat who tries to get away with everything."

"I am not spoiled rotten!" Ian said, furiously.

Amy sighed. It was going to a LONG night.

oO0Oo

Nellie stared blankly at her phone. Did she really want to do this? Finally, she decided. "Yes." She said, and typed a reply.

Just then, Amy burst in the door followed by, Ian and Jake. _Do those two have nothing better to do?_ Nellie wondered.

"Hi Nellie. I'm back. What's for dinner-" Amy stared in horror at her au pair's tear stained face. "Nellie, what happened?"

"Jonah happened." Nellie growled.

"He broke up with you, didn't he?" Amy asked, anger clearly evident on her soft features.

"No, I broke up with him." Nellie replied haughtily. She defiantly stuck her chin up in the air, willing her lips not to tremble.

"Why?" Amy said, softly.

"He was kissing another girl." Nellie said. She had intended for it to come out sounding tough, but her voice trembled and tears filled her eyes.

Amy stared in shock. Then she wheeled, digging her phone out of her pocket. She dialed a number. "Hello. This is Amy. Care to explain why you hurt MY au pair?"

"Yes. She told me...No...Yes you should apologize. Yes, she's crying. Duh." Just then an enraged Nellie snatched the phone from Amy.

"No, Jonah. Don't listen to her. I am not crying. In fact, I just got asked out by some hot, sweet, guy named Fredrick."

"Fredrick?" Amy said, trying not to laugh. "Hey, that was one of Dan's false identities!" She laughed. "Fredrick Wimple!"

"Goodbye." Nellie growled the last word. Then she deleted Jonah's contact information from off Amy's phone. "I would appreciate it if you don't call my ex." She said, setting the phone back on the table.

"Uh, Nellie, since when do you lose your temper?" An astonished Amy asked. She looked over at Ian and Jake, who practically had to pick their jaws up off the floor when they saw her looking at them.

Amy found herself momentarily drawn to Jake's perfectly chiseled jaw. Ian's jaw was just as chiseled, but since his skin was a tad darker, it wasn't quite as noticeable. Amy loved Ian's tanned skin and Jake's perfect jawline. It wasn't going to be easy to make The Decision.

oO0Oo

 _Jonah broke up with Nellie?_ Ian stared in horror at the distraught au pair. She looked awful. Her hair was all, what did girls call it, sticky uppy? Ian wasn't quite sure, but it didn't look good. It stuck out all over the place, giving her the look of some drowned rat.

Her makeup was totally ruined, and mascara ran down her cheeks like graffiti on a new wall.

He shuddered. Poor Nellie. Then he glanced at Amy, the love of his life. She, on the other hand, was stunning. Her auburn hair glistened in the light that was streaming in from the open window. Her soft, pink kissable-wait? Kissable? Ian sighed. _You're truly hooked. Hooked on her, Ian. Get over it. She'll probably pick Jake._

He glanced back over at Amy. Her shirt hugged her small frame in all the right places, as did her skinny jeans. She was wearing, what did American's call it again, oh yes, KEEDS or something like that. Amy was forever reminding him of what they were, and he was forever forgetting.

Ian looked at Jake. Jake probably remembered the brand of Amy's shoes. He didn't want to ask him though, because Jake would probably tell Amy.

One glance at Jake, and Ian knew he didn't have a chance. Jake was two years older, than Amy and almost a foot taller. Ian was the same age as Amy and not that much taller. Jake had his dark good looks, and Ian had his-his...he wasn't quite sure if he was good-looking or not. People told him he was all the time, but if Amy didn't think so, then it didn't count.

oO0Oo

Nellie watched Jake and Ian fighting over Amy. Amy was so pretty, with her hair shining in the light, and a slight blush on her cheeks. Nellie couldn't help but feel jealous.

 _Stop it Nellie. Don't feel jealous of your charge. That's stupid._ Nellie stared blankly at the window, at the sun shining, and the gentle breeze ruffling the grass like a mother ruffling her child's hair.

It was to perfect a day to have just broken up with Jonah, who happened to be the best guy she'd ever dated. He really cared. She could sense, when she was talking to him, that he was really listening, not just thinking up some great comeback.

"Please." She whispered. Tears spilling out of her hazel eyes and sliding down her cheeks. "Please."

"What?" Amy said. "What'd you say?"

"I believe," Ian said, smugly, glad to have a chance to shine before Amy,"She said, 'Please.' "

"Please what?" Amy asked.

"Please leave." Nellie said. She needed to alone right now. Grief tore at her, threatening to pull her down. Tears trickled down her cheeks.

"Ok." Amy said, nodding. She turned to go. "Nellie?" She said, wheeling around causing her long red hair to fly out. "If you need anything, just call me."

"Right. Thanks kiddo." Nellie said. As soon as Amy and her harem left, she collapsed back onto the chaise lounge, and cried her heart out.

oO0Oo

Jonah felt awful. He tried, and tried, and tried to call Nellie. She didn't answer. _She probably blocked me._ He realized. Then he tried Amy's phone, which also didn't work.

"I gotta talk to her." He said, pacing. "I shouldn't have kissed Janessa back." He groaned. That had turned out to be the worst mistake of his life. To make things worse, after he had sent Janessa away, she'd gone and bragged to the paparazzi that she'd kissed Jonah, and that they were dating again.

 _Marvelous. Just what I need, to be mobbed by obnoxious fans demanding why I left Nellie for an ex._

Jonah turned around, looking at himself in the mirror. "Maybe Ian can help me. He was the one that got us started anyways, kinda."

Ian had been the one that arranged for the impromptu trip to New York. If it hadn't been for him, they never would have gotton together.

He picked up his phone, and dialed Ian's number. After a few minutes of waiting, he heard Ian pick up.

"Hello, Jonah. You should be ashamed of yourself."

"I know." Jonah lamented. He felt like crap.

"At least you know," It was Amy speaking now. "Most guys blame the girls."

"Well, this wasn't my fault entirely...Janessa had a part in it too."

"Curse bloody Janessa, but you didn't have to kiss her back." Ian had taken the phone. "Look, just a minute...Amy, I'm going out to take to Jonah."

Jonah heard Amy say something and then Ian's footsteps walking away. "I'll call you back, I need to make some tea."

Jonah heard Ian click the phone shut. "Bloody British Boy and his tea." Jonah shook his head.

oO0Oo

Nellie heard someone knocking on the door to the living room. "I told you guys to stay away!"

"Too bad babysitter." It was Ian. "You need to sit up and face the facts."

"What facts?" Nellie screamed. "That the best boyfriend I ever had left me? For some whore?"

"Yes." Ian said, harshly. "Listen to this." He pulled out his phone from his khaki pocket. "Now just shut up. If you say one word, I will personally see to your death." He reached back into his pocket and pulled out a small hand-gun.

Nellie nodded. Her pink, blue, green, black and blonde hair flew. "Got it."

Ian glared at her. _Shut up_! He mouthed. He punched a few buttons on his smart phone, dialed a number, and put the phone on speaker.

"Dude, what took you so long to make your tea?" Jonah's voice blared over the speakers.

Nellie's mouth fell open. Her eyes widened and she glared at Ian.

"Sorry." Ian said, "But I didn't make tea. Americans don't know what proper tea is anyway. So...are you sorry that you kissed that girl?"

"Yes." Jonah mourned. His voice cracked. "I'd do anything to go back in time and fix it."

Nellie's eyes widened again. Jonah blubbered on and on about how he'd do anything to get her back, but all she could here was Jonah's voice saying, _I'd do anything to go back in time and fix it. I'd do anything to go back in time and fix it. I'd do..._

"Man, I feel so bad for the girl. The other flung herself at me, but Amy was right, I didn't have to kiss her back."

Suddenly Nellie couldn't help it anymore. She heard Ian droning on and on and she snatched the phone away from him. "Jonah, did you mean it when you said, 'I'd do anything to go back in time and fix it? ' "

"Nellie!" Jonah's voice cracked again. "How long have you been here?"

"Uh, the entire time. Ian threatened me and told me not to talk...but I couldn't not talk any longer. I just had to tell you I'm sorry. I made a hasty decision."

"Yeah, you did." Jonah said, "But I was stupid too."

Ian coughed. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to be leaving you too to your make out...uh, excuse me, I mean make up...sorry my bad."

 **The idea for Ian to make Nellie listen in came to me when I was writing this. If you couldn't tell, I don't have this planned out...I never plan my stories, which is probably not good. LOL.**

 **Anyway, you guys know what to do...REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey people. Before we get started, just want to tell you that this is LATER!**

Nellie smiled as she watched Jonah swagger into her living room. She saw Amy looking at her, and smiling.

Nellie stood up and gave Jonah a hug. "Hey." She said.

Jonah's eyes twinkled, and he smiled back at her. "Wassup?"

Nellie rolled her eyes. "Look, you can do something called talk-to-me-normally, you know?"

Jonah pretended to be confused. "I can?"

Nellie brought her palm up to her face. "Sometimes, guys are so naïve."

Amy butted in. "I know, look at those two." She pointed over in the corner, where Jake and Ian were arguing, again.

Jonah frowned. "I'm not naïve." He scrunched his eyebrows together.

Amy laughed. Her green eyes were scrunched up. "That just proves it, Jonah Wizard."

"Wait...it does?" Jonah said, confused.

Nellie laughed. "Yes, actually it does."

Ian walked over. "Jake would like to tell you something Amy."

Jake looked confused. "Wait, I would?"

"Yup." Ian said, smirking. "He's dating Sinead."

"I am?" Jake asked. Then he smiled as his phone dinged. He pulled it out and smiled. "That confirms it!" He grinned. Then he stopped, and turned to Amy. "Wait, you don't mind, right?"

Amy smiled, shaking her head. "Guys." She whispered in Nellie's ear. "Of course not, Jake. In fact, I'm quite happy for you. You guys will make a good couple."

Jake grinned. "Well, in that case, I gotta go get ready for my date!" There was a note of excitement in his voice, as if he was a two-year old who was getting a new toy.

He fairly tore out the door and pulled out of the driveway, fast.

"Well." Ian said. "That settles that. I do say he was quite happy to get out of here."

Nellie nodded, her brown eyes wide. "I'd say so."

Ian put his hand on Amy's arm. "Can I talk to you?" He questioned. His amber eyes were wide.

Amy grinned. "Of course." She blew a kiss to Nellie. "I'll leave you two alone, oh, wait, that's what you wanted the whole time." She smirked.

Nellie's mouth fell open. "Since when do you smirk?" She asked.

Amy smiled. "Oh, Ian's been teaching me. I'm really good at it, don't you think?" She smirked again, and walked out, hand in hand with Ian.

Jonah turned to Nellie. "Well, in that case, let's go get ready for our date. Wear flip-flops. I'm taking you to your favorite place."

Nellie groaned. "Last time you took me to my favorite place, the Taco Bell employees got mad at me for returning my disgusting burrito ten times."

"Hey!" Jonah protested, his dark eyes flashing with the fun of it. "I thought you loved Taco Bell."

"I did." Nellie said. "Until I ate there."

Jonah laughed, and then turned to her again, placing a hand on her arm. "Look, wear a swimsuit underneath your clothes."

Nellie nodded. "Are we going to the beach?" She questioned, her eyes wide with excitement. "I love the beach."

Jonah shrugged. "I dunno." He wrapped his arm around here. "Maybe we'll go to the beach, and maybe we'll go to the pool, where I'll get swarmed by crazy fans." He arched his eyebrows. "That's why you love me, because I'm such a mystery."

Nellie laughed. "No, I love you because you're you." She kissed him on the cheek and grabbed his hand. "Now, come help me choose which swimsuit to wear."

oO0Oo

Out in the garden, Ian looked into Amy's eyes. The birds twittered behind him, and the sun shone. It was a perfect day.

He swallowed. "Amy, will you go out with me?"

Amy could see him biting his lip. She smiled, then smirked. "No, Ian. Never." She said, sarcastically. Then she stood up on her tiptoes and kissed him.

Ian groaned. "Tell me again why I like you?" He questioned into her mouth. Amy grinned and deepened the kiss.

Ian wrapped his arms around Amy, and kissed her back, just as Dan peeked out from behind a bush, and took a video.

That should get him plenty of instant likes on CliqueMe.

 **Sorry for the shorter chapter. I didn't want to make it too long, or I'd have to continue it, lol. Not that that wouldn't be fun, it would, just you guys are probably done hearing me beg you to review!**

 **Ok, one more time! TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK!**

 **It's the last time people...so please...please...please...please...I'll love you forever if you do this for me!**

 **Oh, and go join my contest. Entries are due June 1, if you do that, then I'll love you forever, AND, uh, uh, uh, ...I'll find something else. :D**

 **Thanks in advance! I really hope you guys liked this!**

 **THANKS TO ALL WHO TOOK TIME OUT OF THEIR BUSY LIVES TO READ THIS FREAKIN' STORY!**

 **39addict101**


End file.
